The Lonely Mute
by kittytail88
Summary: A story about a boy and who is in love with one of the other students. *Abuse, Mute*
1. Chapter 1

In the back of the classroom, sitting behind the robo killing machine, sat the outsider of the outsiders. Yuki has been quiet and secluded all his life, but ever since one fateful day when he lost his voice he became even more quiet and secluded. He had been shunned by everyone. His friends gone. His classmates probably didn't even know he existed. His family hated him. Plus, he didn't even think the weird, yet kind, and attentive Kuro-sensei even knew that he was there. He felt truly alone. In fact, it seemed that the only things that knew he was even alive were and animals and the killing machine, Ritsu.

"Good morning, Yuki-chan!" Ritsu called out from his phone.

Yuki pulled out his phone and signed back, 'Good morning, Ritsu.'

Ritsu gasped when she saw Yuki's newly bruised and swollen cheek. "What happened to your cheek, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki lightly touched his cheek and answered, 'Oh, this? I just ran into a door.'

Ritsu couldn't, and wouldn't believe him, but she let it slide since Yuki seemed so down. So, to cheer him up, she breached a topic that she rarely brought up. "So I talked to Karma-kun this morning as well."

Yuki blushed and looked toward a squirrel in the high canopy above him. 'Well, you talk to everyone. Don't you, Ritsu?'

"Well, yes, but I asked about you, Yuki."

Yuki blushed even harder and looked back at Ritsu. 'Why would you do that? He doesn't even know I'm alive.'

"Well, I'm sure he noticed you. He may be strong, but he isn't cruel. Just like everyone else. They aren't cruel. They should know that you exist. So I asked everyone about you."

Horror flashed over Yuki's face. He looked straight into her eyes and signed haphazardly, 'I don't want to know what they said. I don't need them in my life. Even if we somehow become friends we won't stay friends. They'll end up hating me. Just like everyone else. Just like my…' He stopped short.

He looked away from Ritsu and signed a shaky apology and farewell. Turning off his phone, he ran into the forest surrounding him, picked a tree at random, and climbed into the canopy. Hiding away to try and calm down.

If anyone cared, he wouldn't know.

If anyone looked, he wouldn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsu stared at her classmates before her, sadness making its way onto her face.

"I don't think Yuki is coming to school today," she said while looking at Kuro-sensei.

"Why ever not my dear Ritsu?" Kuro-sensei asked.

"He was upset when I had mentioned talking to you all about him. He also signed about people hating him and not wanting to become friends because he was afraid that you all would hate him. He was going to go on, but he stopped himself."

There was a mix of reactions from the class. Some honestly didn't seem to care whatsoever, while others were shocked. Karma seemed to have entered a deep thought.

"Ritsu-chan, can you tell me where he is?" Karma asked quietly.

"Of course, Karma-kun. Yuki had been walking up the path to the building, but he had run off into the forest."

Karma got up without saying a word and left the classroom.

Yuki sat up in his tree, finally having stopped crying but tears were still spilling, looking down at a small squirrel that had climbed into the tree and sat next to him. He held out his hand to it and let the squirrel sniff his hand and then placed its head into his palm. He slowly started to calm down as he stroked the squirrels head, and a small smile made its way onto his face.

He stiffened when he heard a small cough coming from the branch beside him. His squirrel companion left as he slowly turned his head to the left. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Karma squatting on the branch. He cocked his head to the side in question, having nothing on him at the time to write out a question.

"Would you like some company?" Karma asked.

Yuki stretched out his arm, palm up, and swept it slightly across where Karma was sitting, indicating that he was already there.

Karma settled himself on the branch, legs hanging over, and casually said, "Ritsu mentioned something this morning."

Yuki stiffened up. He stiffly cocked his head to the side in another question.

"It's not all that important what she said, it's more important on what you feel."

Confusion lit across Yuki's eyes. 'What does that even. . .' he started to sign, stopping as he realized that Karma more than likely didn't know sign.

"I'm going to assume that the end of that sentence was going to be the word mean, and it means that you should feel like you belong."

Yuki stared in shock as his mind tried to process that Karma knew sign language. He expressed his surprise at Karma, signing, 'You know sign language?'

"Well, yeah," Karma answered as if it was nothing.

Yuki flushed a scarlet red. A bunch of memories entered his head of all the conversations he had had with Ritsu about Karma. The multiple occasions of which he had confessed that he had been head over heels for Karma.

Yuki brought shaking hands up and asked, 'For how long?'

Yuki closed his eyes as Karma opened hi mouth, hoping beyond hope that it hasn't been long. "How long have you been here?"

Yuki's eyes flew open at the implication. Momentarily losing his balance, Yuki pitched forward. His heart jumped into his throat and his eyes slammed shut, waiting for the inevitable pain. When nothing came, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

An arm had stretched out and caught him as he had started to fall. Yuki's eyes followed the arm to the owner sitting on the branch over. Surprise filled him again as he realized that Karma had saved him.

After sitting properly on the branch again, Yuki asked, 'Why did you save me?'

"Well, I haven't given you my answer for starters. I would, also, just love to hear what you were going to say to Ritsu this morning."

Yuki's jaw dropped, and, for the first time since he had lost his voice, tried to say something. Nothing came out except a harsh cough from trying to use his non-existent voice. Karma reached out in what could only be described as concern as he tried to calm Yuki down from coughing.

When the coughing had subsided, Yuki shakily signed, 'Your answer?'

"Yeah. You did confess on multiple occasions that you liked me," Karma said with a smirk.

Yuki's heart sped up, and his mind screamed at him that he was going to die. He screwed his eyes shut to avoid watching his death. He tensed as Karma grabbed onto his forearms. His eyes few open when he felt a soft pair of lips on his. His heart flew into his throat as he saw and felt Karma. His shaking hands went up and grabbed onto the front of Karma's shirt.

Pulling away from each other with the need to breathe, Karma smiled down at Yuki. "I have been wanting to do that for a while."

Yuki's mouth worked up and down like a fish out of water. One trembling hand went up to touch his tingling lips.

"Now, would you mind telling me about all this hate talk?"

'My. . . parents hate me,' Yuki's trembling hands signed.

Karma reached up and gently touched Yuki's bruise. "Who did this come from?"

Yuki tensed up and said, 'I did. I ran into a door.'

Karma's expression soured, and he glared at Yuki as he said, "I don't believe that shit of a lie. Now. Who did it?"

Tears welled up in Yuki's eyes, and he looked away from Karma. No intent on answering, until Karma gently grabbed his chin and turned his face. Resting his hand on Yuki's face, Karma gently wiped away the tears.

"I don't want you to hurt anymore because I love you."

Yuki stared into Karma's face and sobbed harder than before. Crying his heart out, Yuki shakily signed out a single word. 'Parents.'

Karma grit his teeth and took a deep breath. "You aren't going home."

Yuki jerked back and stared at Karma.

"You're not going back ever," Karma said with conviction.

Yuki's eyes held surprise, then adoration, then pure love. He grabbed onto Karma, pulled him forward, and kissed him for all he was worth.

The End


End file.
